The Treasure (1985)
Plot Overview Krystle is going to become a breeder of Arabian horses, and Daniel is going to teach her how to do it. Krystle is tired of being a wall flower and wants to be a doer. Blake still pushes back but he has no say in the matter. Further, Krystle does not want to rely on Blake to get her business started, so she relies on Daniel to help her get a syndicate together willing to pay up for Allegree's stud services. She will use that money to start her business. Someone is spying on Krystle and Daniel and taking some incriminating photographs of the two together. For some strange reason, when Krystle leaves, the individual spying drives up on her ass which forces Krystle off the road. Krystle gets the man's license place but when Blake investigates the plate number, he learns that there is no such plate registered in Colorado. Dex is not happy with Alexis for going off to Sumatra without telling her. Meanwhile, Amanda's presence does not help the situation. Alexis wants Amanda to get out more and meet some people, like a man, other than hanging around the Penthouse. When Amanda has one of her spats and runs away from her Mummy, she trips on the bottom two steps. Dex is there to attend to her, and Alexis notices there is something a little too close between the two. Luke continues his pursuit of Steven. He offers to take Steven to the Broncos game. Steven refuses the offer because he is going to make amends with his wife. It may be more difficult for Steven to reconcile with Claudia than he thinks. Steven finds Claudia and Adam dining at La Mirage. Steven is irritated that Claudia did not contact him the minute she returned from Washington, DC. Claudia claims the two grabbed a quick bite to eat. Steven tells Claudia they should talk about the two of them when they are not so angry with each other. . Alexis is back to her scheming ways. She is intrigued by this Daniel Reece individual, especially after she learns that he and Dex took part in several military missions. She stops by to let Daniel know that she does not want him to rope Dex into any more missions. But, that was just a pretext. Alexis really wants to encourage Daniel to make a move on Krystle. Daniel will not be like Mark Jennings. Besides, he will make a play for Krystle without Alexis's interference. Blake thinks Daniel is definitely making a play for Krystle. There is some sort of mix-up as Blake finds Daniel waiting for him when he returns home. Daniel is angered because he had been waiting for Blake for a while, except there was no such meeting (Alexis is at fault). It gives an opportunity for Blake to accuse Daniel of pursuing Krystle. Alexis's prime target is Dominique. Alexis is determined to break Tom's will. Alexis actually thinks she can enlist Blake in her endeavor, but Blake is siding with his sister. Blake is now all about Dominique and has a special dinner for her to welcome her into the family. Dominique is touched but now has Alexis as her mortal enemy. Alexis wants to investigate Dominique's finances to find her weak spot. Jeff and Nicole are in Bolivia using the map to find the Incan statue. Jeff is looking for Fallon and some mysterious woman is hanging around. Jeff is about to burn the map when he figures out that the church sketched on the back may mean an actual church. Jeff and Nicole visit this one church and notice that the names of some of the people buried there match the pictures on the map. With that knowledge, the two find the Incan statute. But, the mystery woman pulls a gun on them and demands the statute. Jeff, thinking it is Fallon, gets the gun away from her, but she is not Fallon. She is an archaeology student who was there to prevent the two from stealing Bolivian treasures. Jeff gives her statue to be put in a museum. Nicole is not happy but she gets something much better in the end. The next morning Jeff awakes in a hangover to discover he married Nicole the night before. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Dawn Abraham ... Lois Dern * William Beckley ... Gerard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted scene: Krystle talks with Krystina's nurse. * Shortened scene: Krystle makes a toast to Dominique during dinner. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); San Gabriel Arcangel Mission (San Gabriel). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Good afternoon, Blake. Blake Carrington: Sit down. Alexis Carrington Colby: Did I hear you offer me a drink? Blake Carrington: No, you didn't.